Together Forever
by SickAndWrong
Summary: Breaking up is hard to do. Especially when you're married to Ron Stoppable, Mystical Monkey Master and Saviour of Earth. Slightly edited 3/10/08.


_The characters in this story are the property of Disney. I make no monetary gain from their use (so don't sue me)._

**Together Forever**

(A Kim Possible fanfiction)

"You- you're _what_?!" Ron stammered.

"I'm leaving you, Ron," Kim said for the fourth time. "It's over. I'm going back to my parents' to stay 'til I can find another place."

"It's because of my leg, isn't it?" Ron said, his throat tightening.

After the slightest hesitation, Kim recovered. "No, no... it isn't that at all..." she began, but the damage had been done.

It was as Ron had feared since the day of the accident. They had been on a mission a few months before, and Ron had lost his right leg to one of Dr. Drakken's latest doomsday machines. No one seemed to recall that his sacrifice had quite possibly saved the world. _Again._

Ron stared for a moment, replaying the scene in his mind. Drakken was running away as various nefarious devices exploded around them. Ron remembered the pain, remembered struggling to remain conscious long enough to apply a tourniquet to the stump where his leg had once been. Kim was there, he could hear her talking to someone…

Ron was suddenly brought back to himself as Kim brushed by him on the way to the door. He started after her, struggling with his crutch. He still hadn't gotten used to the thing. Kim paused, her hand on the door handle, and looked back at him.

"Kim, I'm telling you, they're doing some wonderful things with cybertronics now - prosthetics that are even better than..." he trailed off, balking at the look on Kim's face.

"Ron," she was saying, her voice tight with emotion – what emotion exactly, Ron couldn't tell. "We've been over this, the doctors, your therapist… I can't keep this up, Ron. I can't go along with your fantasies anymore."

Ron shook his head slowly. He couldn't believe it. How could she side with _them_? "After all we've been through..." Ron said softly.

Kim curled her lip. "What you mean is everything you _think_ we've been through!" Gripping tufts of her red hair in frustration, she went on. "God, I can't _deal_ with this anymore Ron! You won't take your medication –"

"You mean the Crazy Pills?" Ron cut in. "One problem, Kim. _I'm not crazy!_" he finished, his voice rising until he was screaming the last words. He stood, chest heaving, leaning heavily on his crutch.

She laughed then, actually _laughed_, in spite of the wild look on Ron's face. She just really didn't care anymore. Ignoring the doctors' warnings, she squared her shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"Not crazy, huh?" she started, crossing her arms. "And a sane person would believe in – what did you call it, Ron? _Monkey Power_? And aliens from space, and saving the world? Dammit Ron, why isn't being my husband enough for you? Why do you have to invent all this other –"

"But –" Ron stammered, trying to interrupt again.

"Crap about missions and supervillains and, and…" her voice trailed off. She didn't know what else to say. She felt the hot tears running down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them away.

Ron took another trembling step toward her, reaching for her shoulder. Kim slapped his hand away angrily, then reached again for the doorknob.

_She's really going to leave,_ Ron thought to himself. He felt himself getting angry at the thought of it. He could see the blue light flickering at the edges of his vision, playing on the walls and floor in front of him. He struggled for control of the power welling up inside him.

Kim stared at Ron for a long moment, searching his face for something – some sign that he remembered who he was. More importantly, who and what he was _not_. She'd played along with his wild fantasies as long as she could. She'd figured it was his way of dealing with the trauma of losing his leg in that car crash. Even Kim's feelings of guilt over the fact that she'd been the one driving – and had walked away unscathed – had limits.

She couldn't do it anymore.

Ron just stood there, staring back at her, his right eye twitching. Kim wondered what was going on behind those brown eyes she loved so much…

"Goodbye, Ron," she said finally, turning to leave. Sensing movement behind her, Kim stopped. She started to turn around again when _CRACK!_ something struck her solidly in the back of her head. Her vision swam before her eyes, and then everything went black.

...

"Morning, honey." Ron said, kissing Kim on the cheek.

She didn't respond, but Ron could see in the dim morning light that her eyes were open already. It had been three days since their fight, when she had tried to leave him. It didn't matter how many times Ron apologized; he didn't think she would ever forgive him for hitting her.

_Not that I strictly deserve it_, he thought.

He hadn't meant to hit her, and he hated himself for doing it. It was just that he couldn't control his Mystical Monkey Power sometimes. Like when he was angry at people for trying to get him to believe lies.

But Ron still had hope that he and Kim could work things out. They'd made love right afterwards, and a few times since then, but Kim had been strangely distant ever since that day.

"I love you," he breathed, kissing her forehead.

He stroked her red hair, and looked deeply into her green eyes. In the soft light from the window next to the bed, they looked strangely pale. She continued to stare past him, just like she had for the last three days. But that was okay.

She'd come around.


End file.
